La caída de la casa Black
by Babel Barbara
Summary: Phineas recuerda épocas mejores, época más grandes. Época donde ellos fueron los señores.


**• Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**• Titulo:** La caída de la casa Black.**  
• Claim:** Phineas Nigellus Black  
**• Resumen:** Phineas recuerda épocas mejores, época más grandes.  
**• Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial.  
**• Palabras: **832  
**• Disclaimer:** Todo esto se escribe sin interés de lucro y pertenece a J. .  
**• Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

**La caída de la casa Black**

Fuimos grandes, fuimos grandes. Años a los ministros venían a nuestra casa para preguntar nuestra opinión sobre sus decisiones y el Wizengamot no tomaba una decisión sin nuestra aprobación. Fuimos grandes antaño y nuestra bóveda de oro la guardaba un dragón y la magia más negra que el ser humano ha tenido la malicia de componer. Fuimos grandes hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo y las familias Sangre Limpias se mataban por un matrimonio con un Black, cualquiera que fuese. Una gota de sangre Black corriendo por la venas de algún niño: un semidiós. Todo hijo nuestro que entrase a Hogwarts destacó en algo y la reputación de la familia nunca se vio manchada por nadie.

Construimos nuestra casa de la nada, en medio de un barrio _muggle_ porque era nuestro derecho como señores construir donde nos placiera. Y nadie nos criticó porque a los dioses no se les critica: a los dioses se les reverencia y se les obedece. Frente a los dioses se calla. Caminábamos con la cabeza más alta, con los cabellos renegridos y los ojos de espadas, herederos de una magia que no se hace con varita sino que viene intrínsecamente atada a una sangre. Porque no se puede hacer magia sin sangre, porque sólo la sangre es espíritu, y sólo el espíritu puede doblar unas leyes que los _muggles_ creen rígidas.

Entre dos casas de un barrio _muggles_ cualquiera levantamos nuestro castillo, nuestra pequeña Ávalon. Con magia escarbamos el espacio que nos pertenecía y esta casa, que respira con nosotros y llora con nuestros sollozos, este lugar adusto y viejo la levantamos de la nada. Casa de luces, casa de sangre. Casa tan llena de recuerdos que se va hundiendo en la tierra de su propio peso. Rizos negros de plata quemada se pierden en la esquina, seda pesada gruñe contra los tapetes. Los platos tintinean solos, recuerdos tan antiguos pero tan vivos. Lo que ha visto, lo que he visto…

¿Recuerdas, Walburga? Tu boda, tan brillante, tan blanca. Alzándote como una diosa de mármol, con esa túnica de encaje y pedrería, que sonaba como el agua contra las piedras del río cuando te movías. ¿Recuerdas esa aspiración de sorpresa cuando bajaste por la escalera, del brazo de tu padre, tanta belleza que poetas han escrito páginas y páginas y nunca pudieron asirla?

¿Recuerdas, Narcisa? Esa primera pieza de baile, esos tacones minúsculos golpeando contra la madera pulida del suelo y la marea de gente, inclinándose a tu belleza, Isolda de narcisos, ramillete de rizos dorados. Esa mano suave de Sirius en tu cintura, un poco más pequeño que tú, ese ceño tan fruncido, sin poder mirarte a los ojos, temeroso de pisarte. Movimientos torpes y demasiado estudiados.

¿Recuerdas, Regulus? Aquella madre de brazos suaves que te llenaba de besos las mejillas, su niño precioso, que aunque estuvieras castigado te llevaba comida. El sabor de las almendras en la punta de la lengua y la sombra rojiza que quedaba en los labios después de comer arándanos. Las risas de infancia llenando esta casa tan grande, animando a todos los cristales para que rieran contigo y toda la luz del mundo convergiendo en tu habitación.

Fuimos grandes, lo fuimos, y fuimos nosotros quienes moldeamos el mundo mágico. Peleamos por nuestro derecho e hicimos lo que mejor pudimos. Nuestras fiestas fueron suntuosas y en nosotros residía el derecho, como los señores feudales de antaño. Crecimos y nos multiplicamos. Se hablara de nosotros durante tantos años que nos convertiremos en leyenda. Grimmauld Place estará para siempre en pie, porque ella fue creada con la fuerza de los Black y se requerirá magia y hechicería para tumbarla. Aunque sus puertas se descoyunten y sus vidrios se empolven. Aunque aniden cucarachas en la cocina y ratas en el sótano. Grimmauld Place esperará y yo esperaré. Todos nosotros, presencias de aire cálido que flotan entre polvo.

Somos los Black, hijos de la noche, cachorros de los perros de caza, sangre de los Lefay. Nuestro fue el poder y la gloria. Fuimos grandes y nadie nunca podrá ser tan grande como nosotros. Trataran y trataran y habrán Whites y Reeds pero nadie nunca jamás podrá escalar más alto de lo que nosotros llegamos, porque nadie puede comprar con oro esta responsabilidad que nos teje como raíces. Nos alzaremos como estatuas monumentales y los magos contaran a sus hijos las hazañas de los nuestros. No habrá nadie quien no se precie de tener nuestra sangre divina, esa sangre que Sirius se esforzó en llamar maldita. Se avergonzaran de nuestra caída y cuando lo hagan y vuelvan a nuestros muros, estaremos nosotros, silentes y magnánimos, mirándolos desde nuestra orgullo. Y no importará que Grimmauld Place se esté cayendo a pedazos puesto que el rey es rey porque así lo han estipulado las leyes divinas y ropas andrajosas no harán sino resaltar el resplandor de su poder.

Somos los Black, señores del Grimmauld Place, estirpe de las estrellas.

Y ya no queda vivo ninguno de nosotros.


End file.
